


Gone

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [10]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Akihiko's pov, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Second Person, Sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "You changed my lifeI hope you know'Cause now I'm lost, so unprotectedIn a blink of an eyeI never got to say goodbyeLike a shooting star flyin' aross the roomSo fast, so farYou were gone too soon..."—Simple Plan | Gone Too Soon





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired and I forgot to post this i am so sorry ;-; happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

You stare at his music player with misty eyes. You remember the way he held it like it was his lifeline, how he always carried it everywhere you two went. The first time he ever let you play it was on your first date. You remember his words, "Play it, I want you to be the first person I share music with,"

You feel the tears stream down your cheeks as you look up to his cold body. He looked like he was just sleeping. A part of you was hoping he was just sleeping, waiting to be woken up for school. You hear a knock on the door, you look up and see Mitsuru giving you a pitiful look. It was time to leave. You nod and ask for one moment. She nods and leaves.

You stand up and plant a kiss on Minato's forehead, saying your final goodbyes before leaving him, the music player feeling heavy in your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this last minute fic! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Happy Pride month! 😊🏳️🌈


End file.
